


The Killer and the Sinner

by ginnybean



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Lucette is put into a position she never wanted to be in. When everything goes wrong, what is left for her to do?





	1. Killer

Lucette finds herself in the throne room without remembering how she has gotten there. There is a harsh ringing in her ears and one of her arms feels much heavier than the other, but she recognizes the weight. For whatever reason she has her sword again. That doesn’t make any sense. Today she had been training with Delora not Klaude. A movement to her right catches her attention. Her father is tied and gagged to the throne. He is staring at her with apprehension. She starts to move towards him, but finds that her body seems to be frozen.

 

It is another thing that doesn't make any sense to Lucette. Is Delora putting her though a test right now? It had already been a long day and judging from the lack of light coming though the windows it is late into the night. Lucette feels a rush of anger at Delora. She had promised her that there would be no more training for the next few days. Would she really break her promise and on top of that make it so Lucette couldn’t remember? Delora knew how much memory spells upset and affected her, she really thought they had reached the point in their friendship where Delora would respect her wishes in such matters.

 

A commotion near the doors draws Lucette’s attention. She turns towards the sound, this time her body obeys her desires. She doesn’t dwell on the change for too long since what she see pushes away all of her other concerns. Before the doors, along with many soldiers, is Sir Alcaster.

 

‘ _No that’s not…right. He is…_ ’ Before she can figure out what it is she can’t remember the doors to the throne room are torn open. A large black beast with glowing red eyes stands among the wreckage. Everyone in the room freezes for a moment as the beast moves further into the room. The still is broken when Sir Alcaster shouts a command that cause the soldiers around him to move as one towards the beast. The sight makes Lucette’s heart leap in fear far more than the sight of the beast did.

 

‘No, don’t hurt him!’ Lucette tries to shout but her mouth will not move. She remembers that the beast is Klaude but she thought that he couldn’t transform now that his curse is broken. Thankfully Klaude’s beast form is able to push back the soldiers with ease. One the soldiers come flying at her, but with Klaude’s training she is easily able to dodge the large man.

 

‘ _Well even if I can’t speak at least I can still move._ ’ She looks back Klaude to see that Sir Alcaster is now in the fight. Klaude is handling Sir Alcaster without too much trouble. She figures she would only get in the way if she tries to help. Instead she turns her attention to her father who is still bound and gagged. She is glad when her body obeys her desire to move over to him. Now if only she could figure out how to get her voice to work again. She highly doubts she has the time to find Rob or Sebby for help.

 

However she is stopped by cane. Varg, who she had forgotten about, blocks her way. He speaks but she doesn’t pay any attention to his words. Instead she attacks him with her sword. An attack that he dodges effortlessly. He speaks again but Lucette is distracted as she sees Klaude walks towards her. Relief floods her as he walks closer. Klaude would be able to hold off Varg while she frees her father. She turns back to face the throne, but she notices that Sir Alcaster is no longer prone and attacks at Klaude again. Worried, she looks back at the king before looking back at the battle. However her body doesn’t stopped there, as it keeps turning she till she is focused on the doors. It makes no sense to her. She doesn’t care about the doors or what lays behind it. The most important people to her, the ones who are in the most danger, are already in this room. She tries to move again but for some reason her body refuses to obey her. That doesn’t make any sense, she was in control just a moment ago. Maybe Varg has done something to her, but she can’t move to look at him any more than she could move to help her father.Finally she felt her muscles start to shift. They shifted in a direction she didn’t want to go.

 

‘ _No! Stop!’_ Try as she might she isn’t able to stop herself from darting though the chaos of the soldiers. The only part of her that turns the direction she wants is her head as she looks back. She tries the the spells Delores and Parfait have taught her so far, hoping that something, anything would work but nothing does. She notices Klaude dart past Sir Alcaster and towards her. Maybe he can help her. At the very least he should be able to stop her from running out of the room. He would be bound to notice that she can’t control her actions.

 

To her absolute horror her body takes a defensive stance and she holds her sword out at him. She opens her mouth to explain but instead she shouts, “Stay away!”

 

‘ _No! No! No!’_ Lucette tries to pled with her eyes, to make him understand. Before she can tell if Klaude understands what she is trying to do Sir Alcaster appears again. She feels a quick burst of hatred towards the pretend king. Why could he not just leave them alone?

 

The hate quickly turns to fear as she feels herself stumbling away and out of the throne room. What is happening to her? Why can’t she get her body or even her voice to obey her?

 

In the hall there are even more soldiers. These ones don’t seem to have any problem rushing to attack her. Thankfully her body or whoever is controlling it want to keep her alive. Unfortunately even if someone is controlling her actions she doesn’t have nearly enough training or strength to hold off Sir Alcaster’s knights. A blade catches across her shoulder. She dodges his return attack but stumbles into another knight. He places his hand on her shoulder, thankfully it’s the uninjured one.

 

“Just come with us Princess,” said the knight as he tightens his grip on her. “The King wants to you kept safe.”

 

“No.” Thankfully the word Lucette wants comes out of her mouth. She doubts it is because of her own accord though since she still can’t command her body. A scream far too close to her ear fills her senses. She looks to see Klaude standing before her. She can see him glaring at the guard who still has a tight grip on her shoulder. It confuses her when she feels herself take a deep breath. She figures it out a second before it happens but can do nothing to stop herself as she screams aloud. On the inside she starts screaming to stop screaming. The knight release her to fight the beast. Klaude defeats the three soldiers within seconds. He comes closer to her, but she starts to back away.

 

_‘No, please! Stop moving me! I know him. Klaude!’_ When no words actually come out she tries again to speak to him with her eyes hoping against hope that it will work. Her back hits a wall. She is trapped against it, Klaude’s massive beast form blocking her from escaping.‘ _At least now I will stop moving_ ’

 

When Klaude reaches for her she feels like smiling. Maybe he understands! Maybe he can help her! These hopes are dashed when she feels her sword arm move to block him. _‘No!’_

_“_ That…stance…,” said Klaude in a voice far deeper than his usual tone. She can feel it in her very bones.

 

“Stay away from me!” Those words burn in Lucette's heart. Franticly she tries again to goes though all the spells, charms, and even the rhymes she knows to try to get control of herself again, but nothing works. In that time the soldier that had previous held her tosses his dagger. It goes wide but still manages to sink into the beast’s massive shoulder. Lucette feels herself moving again. This time she attacks his arm on his wounded size. The dark rich red blood she draws makes her own feel like it’s turning into ice.

 

“Princess…” There is such sadness in Klaude’s deep voice that Lucette swears she can feel her heart cracking. She feels like sobbing, begging him to forgive her. She desperately wishes to be able to do so. When Klaude turns from her slightly her body lunches forward, driving her sword deep into his heart. This time Lucette does feel her heart shatter as Klaude cry out.

 

‘ _No.No.No_.’ She heard the word repeat over and over into her head as the beast, her Klaude, sinks to the ground. His long jaw seems to move but she can’t make out what he is saying over the ringing in her ears. She tries to push the ringing away. Even if she couldn’t control the fact that she kills him she can at least remember his last words, that she can have control over. His hand reaches towards her sword still in his chest. She notices the soft gleeing object immediately; it’s the rose locket she gave him.

 

“Afraid…of…me…I told you…” The redness of his eyes starts to dull.

 

‘No! No!’ She sinks to cold marble floor before him with such force she bruises her knees.

 

“No, no, no!” The word she has been thinking all night finally burst from her lips.

 

“I…was…wrong.”

 

“No, no, no! Klaude!” His blood reaches her and seeps though her stockings. Tears start to flow down her face. They fall and disappear into Klaude’s blood.

 

“Klaude, no! Please!” She leans down to him, but his breathing has already stopped. She hears footsteps coming towards her but they sound so far away. Even if they sounded close it wouldn’t matter. She has killed her love. She is surrounded by his blood that she had spilled. Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma's dialogue is taken from the bad ending of his route.


	2. The Lover

Lucette’s body wakes before her eyes do. She becomes aware of the fact that she is laying in bed. As well as the fact that her heart is racing. Afraid of what she will see she slowly opens her eyes. The familiar canopy of her bed inside the palace fills her vision. She’s not on the cold marble hallway outside the throne room. She is in her warm bed, a bed located safely in the inner chambers of the royal family wing.

She slows down her breath. Soon her memories come back to her. She is safe back in the place where everyone remembers who is she. Klaude is still with her. In fact he was currently staying in the palace for a short visit. Lucette uses this knowledge to return her heart to normal. She closed her eyes again to try and go back to sleep but after a moment an unbidden thought rose to front of her mind.

The whole time she was trapped under the Cinderella curse she would have dreams of what had really happened during her childhood. Debora had explained that this was partly because of the cruse and because she was growing into her power. Since than most of her dreams had been repressed memories. Her blood turned to ice at the thought. What if what she had just dreamed was a repressed memory as well?

She presses the heels of her hands against the tears the prickle behind her eyes. No, that couldn’t be right. She remembers what happened with Klaude. She remembers breaking both of their cruses. She remembers how soft his lips had felt the first time they kissed in the privacy of her chambers. She remembers his warm hands on her back. Those things were real.

“They _ARE_ real,” she whispers into the dark. The words hang heavy in the air doing nothing to make her feel better. Instead the tightness in her chest grows until she almost can’t breath. With a gasp she she tosses the covers off to rush out of bed. Her feet tangle in the sheets causing her to nearly fall but she manages to catch herself on the shelf. A few dolls fell. She pays them no mind as she rushes out of the room. In the hall she is glad that they don’t post guards or even footmen in the inner counters. Room bells have always been enough of her. Now she is extra grateful since it means that no one will see the awkward not walking but not quite running she can’t stop herself from doing.

The two halls between her chambers and Klaude’s room had never seemed longer. Her skin is feeling clammy the same way it did every time she was going to be ill. She really hopes she wouldn’t be ill right in the middle of the hall.Finally she could see his door. This time she did break out into a run. She stops herself just in time to keep from slamming into his doors. Instead she takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves; it doesn’t worked. She turns the knob and the door silently opened. If she was lucky maybe she would be able just to see him sleeping and leave without him being any the wiser.

The bed is empty with the covers neatly in place. Her heart skips a beat as her mind tries to block the rush of fear that is shouting at her that her dream had been a memory. Her knees starts to shake under her light nightgown.

“A midnight tryst? I am flattered.”

Lucette turns towards the voice, there stands Klaude his sword in hand. The embers in the fireplace cause the clean metal to glow slightly. As Lucette stares his sheathes his sword. He looks at her with a grin she has come to think of as just hers. When she doesn’t say anything his grin falters.

“Lucette?” He takes a step towards her. All the air in her lung escape her as her knees gave way. Klaude wasn’t able to fully catch her but he keeps her from falling face first onto the rugged flooring. “Lucette!”

He may have said more but the blood rushing though her ears keeps her from hearing it. She feels his hands run over her body. First her head then he starts to down her back before move up her front. They press firmly against her sides all the way up to her shoulders. There she places her hands of his forearms stopping him from moving.

“Klaude.” her voice is barely above a whisper but his eyes snap to hers. It’s hard to see in the darkened room but she see his bright brows are close together in worry.

“Lucette, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He starts to move his hands against but Lucette tightened her grip on his forearms.

“No, I’m…I don’t have any injuries.” Her voice sounded far away to her own ears despite the fact she could hear him clearly. One of his hand moved upward; she doesn’t try to stop him. It ends up cupped against her cheek.

“Did someone try?”

Lucette doesn’t answer. Instead she reaches out to traces lines along his face. “You’re here. You’re right here.” She moved her hand down pushing his untied shirt aside to place her hand over his heart. She can feel it’s rapid beating. She leans forward till she can tuck her head in the crook of his neck. His arms moves to have a more secure hold on her.

“I’m here.” His hand starts to smooth against her back. Lucette tries to remember if anyone had ever done that for her before. Nothing came to mind, not from dreams or memories. Silent tears finally spilled from her eyes. If Klaude feels them, he said nothing.

Lucette isn’t sure how long they stay like that, but she does notice something was off on their position. While they have never been on the floor like this they have embraced in this manner many times before. She moves her free arm around to his back. That is when she notices just what was wrong; He is very stiff. There is no relaxation in his posture. The tension nearly vibrates though his back.

“Klaude.”

“Yes?”

“I…Do remember what I told you about my dreams during the cruse?”

“Yes.”

“I thought I had one tonight.” She could feel him relax slightly. His grip tights on her.

“I’m sorry.”

Lucette shook her head. “It wasn’t…I’m not sure what it was but it wasn’t a memory. It just seemed so real….it was horrid.”

He shifted so that he could place a soft kiss on top of her head. She felt the muscles in his back shift and he started to rise with her.

“No!” the word bursts from her before she had even thought of it. Klaude freezes. She can feel her face burning.

“What’s wrong?” his voice is soft.

“I don’t….Don’t take me back.”

“I wasn’t going to. I just wanted to get you off the cold ground. We will only go as bed?” Klaude phased the last statement as a question. Lucette nods and he stands with her easily; taking her over to the bed. Gently as if the bed made of rock instead of fluff he placed her down. While keeping one arm around her he reaches of the coverlet and wrapped it around. He kneel in front of her.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he says with a small smile.

“Do you want to know?”

“Only if you want to tell me.”

Lucette nods. “It was…” Her throat starts to thicken. Klaude takes her hands in his.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Lucette closes her eyes to take a deep breath. When she opens them again the room seems a bit brighter. Perhaps the moon now shown without clouds. It doesn’t matter. All that matter is that she can now clear she the green of his beautiful eyes. She focuses on them as she re-told her dream. She speaks it all in a rush, afraid that if she tries to stop she would start sobbing and be unable to finish.

Klaude moves from kneeling in front of her to next to her. His arms hold her tight under the coverlet.

“I’m alright.”

“Lucette…”

She leans against him again. “I mean it. I was so afraid of speaking the words, but now that I have they seem weaker.” She looks up at him. “I am with you. You are here and we are free.”

“Yes we are. I can promise you that what you saw will never come to pass.

“It could have happened.”

“Lucette-“

“No, wait. What I meant is that it was a possibly in the past. It was a could have.”

“Maybe.” He leans down to rest his forehead against hers. “The cruse is gone. As we will love each other forever there is no chance of any witch being able to cast it again. I love you Lucette.”

She leans up to place a slow soft kiss against his lips. He pulls away before she does. She moves her head back down against him. They stay silent for a long time.

Lucette is nearly asleep when she feels Klaude shift so his feet are against the floor.

“What are you doing?” asks Lucette.

“I am taking you back to your chambers before we both fall asleep.”

While she isn’t afraid he would disappear if she went back to her room she frowns at the idea. “No.”

Klaude chuckles. “No?”

“Correct.” She pulls away from him with little effort and lays down so she can curl an arm around him. She tightens her arm around his hips. She realized she is being slightly silly but combined with her sleepiness and her resolved emotions she doesn’t care. If she can’t be free with him what would be the point of being with him.

“Lucette?”

“I wish to stay here.”

“They won’t like it.”

“I am the princess. I can tell them to go away.”

“You can’t tell that to the King.”

“I certainly could. I have many times in the past.”

Klaude twists around so that he is leaning over with his arms on either side of her. “I am sure that has happened but if I recall properly you wish to be on good terms with him.” Before she can answer he continues.“Even if I am wrong I want to remain on the good side of him.”

“We wouldn’t be doing anything. Only sleeping.”

“Fathers tend to think of worst of men involved with her daughters.”

“How you would know as a childless man….wait.” Lucette narrows her as at him. “Are you-“

“No.” He hisses as his cheeks flush.

“Oh, so this is just the voice of experience on lover’s end talking.”

His blush intensifies. “Not that either.”

“Then I don’t see the problem. The worse thing father can do is demand you marry me and you already go around as if we were engaged.”

“That is the last way I would want to become betrothed to you.” Klaude leans down to give a deeper kiss than the one they had shared early. “I wish to sweep you off your feet with romance when I ask you to be mine. Not because an anger father holds a sword to my neck.”

“Klaude…” Lucette press her lips together. She was hesitant to speak her next words. Giving her history, she didn’t want to seem cruel or manipulative.

Klaude brushes her hair behind her ear. “Yes?”

“I…I don’t think you will disappear but I don’t want to be parted from you just yet. I….” She trails off blushing. Klaude stares at her for a long moment.

“Then there is no question.” He wraps his arms around her; one against her back another outside of the coverlet. He rolls with her so they are more evenly on the bed and both under coverlet.

“Show off,” says Lucette. Klaude smiles at the affection in her voice. He pulls her closer.

“Anything of my lady love.” He kisses her forehead once before tucking her close. Lucette snuggles into him and slips into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The spoken dialogue is taken from the bad ending of Karma’s Route


End file.
